Regresa, Regresa
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: La diosa de la oscuridad busca a Tai antes de su boda. Un poco de Taiora y Yamachi Solo un poco *Terminado* a menos que quieran continuación jijijij .
1. Visiones...

Nota: Si, me encanta Tai y por eso siempre es protagonista jajaja, ok, nada de Yaoi, lo siento, Taiora jajaja, bueno, Marit es la reina de la ocuridad, creada por mi.  
  
Regresa, Regresa  
  
Capitulo 1: Visiones.  
  
-. Tai. soy yo, ven, ¿como me veo? -pregunto una chica de cabello castaño mientras se cepillaba el cabello  
  
-. Quien eres??? -pregunto el chico  
  
-. Soy yo, dime cuanto me amas -dijo la chica volteando  
  
*************************  
  
-. Tai... levantate perezoso, vino a buscarte Sora -dijo Hikari tratando de despertar a Tai  
  
-. Eh??? Oh, si, dile que ya se que arreglos de flores -sonrió incorporandose  
  
-. Ojala hayan sido las rosas color durazno, porque tu querías la lilas v_v -dijo la chica saliendo  
  
-. Me voy a cambiar, hay no, olvide que hoy Sora y yo ibamos a ir con Miyako -dijo camiandose rápidamente  
  
-. Tai... Soy yo... ¿por qué no me quieres ver? -oyo la voz de una chica  
  
-. Que???  
  
-.Te digo que se hace tarde Taichi -dijo Sora molesta -mas te vale que esta Yolei no haga alguna tontería porque si no te mato ¿te sientes bien?  
  
-. Perdón, es que no me eh sentido bien últimamente  
  
-. Bueno, debes estar nervioso por la boda  
  
-. Si, Claro  
  
***************************  
  
Mientras tanto, en una dimension distinta al mundo real y al digimundo, una mujer blanca, ojos verdosos, de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado, acariciaba a una pantera y sostenia una copa en su otra mano, sonriéndo maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que miraba la imagen de Tai...  
  
-. Muy pronto... se que me ves, tu me quitaste a mi rey, y a mis estúpidos subditos, bien, veo que esos ineptos no supieron como destruirte, yo si se como, pero yo no quiero destruirte... -dijo la bella mujer con una voz muy dulce  
  
-. Vaya Marit, se ve que todos los imbeciles que enviaste no pudieron hacer nada, apokarymon... ah ese pobre, tanto que gastaste tus poderes, Piedmon, Devimon, Myotismon, cielos... cuantas oportunidades les diste mi señora -dijo la pantera  
  
-. Si, si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlo tu misma, el esta destinado, si no lo acepta tendre que usar mis poderes, mi querido Taichi... muy pronto estaremos juntos, parece que ya me ha visto -sonrió -se precisamente que ella, Sora Takenouchi, exportadora del emblema del amor, ella es, la pieza que debo usar en este juego de ajedrez...  
  
-. Se ve que no has cambiado, no juegues con tu presa o se te escara -dijo mirando fijamente la copa de la mujer  
  
-. Esta sangre... bah! No estare tranquila hasta que desaparezca -avento la copa contra el muro -después de todo... la diosa de la oscuridad no puede dejarse... ¿cómo se dice? Vencer!!! Aunque el joven ya sabe que sucedera  
  
-. Ejem... la nueva victima acaba de pasar en tu visor, ese pobre idiota, puedes usarlo, ya lo has usado antes, Ken... Ken que??? Hay ya ni me acuerdo, ese idiota que se hacia llamar Kaiser, aún tiene tu toque de maldad  
  
-. Oh Jiny, el ya trabaja para mi, espero que este haciendo su trabajo bien... ojala no lo arruine  
  
*****************************  
  
Cambiando la escena, Tai se encontraba con Miyako y con su esposo Ken, discutiendo sobre arreglos florales, insectos (Oh que horror), de jardines, de la recepción y de que solo faltaba una semana para que se casaran  
  
-. Nervioso??? -le dijo Ken a Tai  
  
-. No, es que últimamente siento que alguien me esta acosando -.dijo molesto  
  
-. Enserio??? ¿quien?  
  
-. No lo se, en realidad son visiones, lo curioso es que ella... -Tai miro a Sora sonriendo  
  
-. Bueno, olvidalo, pronto te casaras con Sora.  
  
******************** Nota: Hola, yo loca historia verdad???? Bueno, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrio hacer sufrir a Sora, bueno espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos, si es que no me atrapa la casa de la risa 


	2. La nueva amiga de Sora. Cuenta regresiva

Bueno, ya estoy escribiendo, este fan fic raro jejeje por cierto, no solo esta la pareja de Tai y Sora, también hay mas, como la de Miyako y Ken y otras, bueno, los dejo con la historia. Por cierto, se lo dedico a tos mis amigos y a todos ustedes por ser el día del amigo  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Regresa, Regresa  
  
2. - La nueva amiga de Sora. Cuenta regresiva  
  
Faltaban solo 3 días para la boda de Tai y Sora, todo estaba listo, eh incluso, Sora había invitado a otra persona, la iba a presentar con todos, era una chica muy bonita, y muy graciosa, curiosamente estaba muy interesada en saberlo todo sobre la boda. Por fin el momento de conocerla llegó...  
  
-. Ella es Marit, mi nueva amiga, Marit ellos son Tai, mi prometido, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Ken, Joe, Mimi, Daisuke, Yamato, Jun, Iori y Koushiro -dijo Sora presentando a todos  
  
-. Mucho gusto, yo soy Marit Darlin -dijo la chica sonriendo  
  
-. Bueno, la conocí cuando estaba viendo donde seria la recepción, bueno, Marit y yo tenemos que ir a ver que esta pasando con mi vestido.  
  
-. Nos vemos, fue un placer conocerlos -dijo amablemente Marit  
  
Después todas las chicas se fueron, mientras que los chicos hablaban de la despedida de soltero de Tai (que cachonditos), Bueno, el punto es que estaban en una cafetería donde había muchos espejos, Tai miró el que estaba enfrente del recibidor, volvió a escuchar la misma voz que en sus visiones, se asusto un poco, al ver por fin en su visión el rostro de la mujer que tanto lo llamaba. Salió corriendo, estaba lloviendo y se le dificultaba ver por donde iba hasta que choco con una chica...  
  
-. Discúlpame, no me di cuenta -dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas y su sombrilla  
  
-. Eres tu... Marit -murmuro Tai  
  
-. Ah! Pobre Jiny, se lastimo -dijo recogiendo a un gato que tenía los ojos en espiral @_@  
  
-. Lo siento, no era mi intención lastimar a tu gata -dijo Tai incorporándose  
  
-. No, solo que Jiny me estaba acompañando, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo prisa -dijo mientras se alejaba  
  
**************************  
  
En el mismo lugar donde la mujer hablaba con la pantera, había un hombre muy apuesto, parado enfrente del visor de Marit, La mujer llegó y su gata se convirtió en pantera...  
  
-. Diosa eh venido por su mandato -dijo acercándose a la mujer  
  
-. Veamos... que haré contigo Ken... ya se aconseja a mi querido Tai  
  
-. Marit! Hoy me tiraste grrr... sabes que es muy molesto soportar a estos ineptos y tu los llamas para que grrr  
  
-. Cálmate Jiny, cuando él sea mío todo terminara -dijo sonriendo maliciosamente  
  
-. Esta bien, soportare, después de todo ya vamos a terminar... comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el fin.  
  
Tsu Zu Ku  
  
***************************  
  
Nota: Bueno, el caso es que espero que les haya gustado, solo faltan 3 capítulos jajaja si, 3 y se deshacen de mi, créanme, a Tai no le gusta Marit, de hecho el la odia jejeje, a los amantes del Taiora y del sorato les va a gustar el final jejejeje. Muchos Miau para ustedes y Déwa Máta. 


	3. Nuevos súbidtos, nuevas víctimas

Regresa, Regresa  
  
3. - Nuevos súbditos, nuevas víctimas  
  
  
  
En una dimensión que no es ni el digimundo, ni el mundo real, una mujer se encuentra con una pantera y un hombre muy apuesto, parece molesta, se levanta y se dirige al hombre...  
  
-. Necesito un favor -dijo colocando su mano enfrente del rostro de Ken -necesito que me traigas a Hikari, a Miyako y a Takeru, necesito personas donde su corazón haya sido invadido por la oscuridad alguna vez aún así tengo un plan jejejeje -comenzó a reír la mujer.  
  
-. Que harás con Yamato??? Me doy cuenta de que es una pieza importante en el tablero  
  
-. Él es mi pieza clave -sonrió -es quien me ayudara  
  
-. No sería más fácil controlar a Sora, tienes el poder para hacerlo, ¿Para qué esperar tanto, si es más rápido controlar a Sora? -pregunto la pantera  
  
-. Jiny, me conoces bien, si lo hiciera así no sería divertido, quiero que sea doloroso y que sea lentamente -sonrió  
  
-. Eres muy cruel, casi siento pena, casi -dijo Jiny burlándose  
  
-. Vamos, se que no sientes pena por ellos, en cuanto a ti Ken, espero que cumplas mi mandato, ahora vete -dijo levantando el nivel de voz  
  
-. Como diga señora mía -dijo Ken dando media vuelta  
  
***************************  
  
Mientras tanto en el mundo real, en una cafetería de Tokio, Sora estaba con Miyako platicando, hasta que llega Ken...  
  
-. Hola querida -dijo Ken besando a Miyako -de que hablaban???  
  
-. Estabamos hablando de que haremos con los que aún no han confirmado su asistencia -dijo Miyako sonriendo  
  
-. Oye Ken ¿sabes que le pasa a Tai últimamente? -pregunto Sora preocupada  
  
-. No te preocupes Sora, solamente debe estar nervioso, no es nada de que preocuparse  
  
-. Tienes razón Ken, bueno, ya que estas aquí, necesito un favor -sonrió -necesito que Hikari me ayude con algo, esta con Takeru  
  
-. Claro Sora, yo le digo -dijo Ken algo extraño  
  
-. Cariño te encuentras bien??? -pregunto Yolei  
  
-. Claro, bueno, me voy, solo vine a saludar  
  
***************************  
  
Mientras tanto, Marit estaba con Jiny, mirando su monitor como de costumbre, solo que esta vez se enfocaba a Hikari y a Takeru, Jiny tan solo miraba incomoda como Marit bebía de su copa y como se burlaba de ellos...  
  
-. Marit, ¿esta segura de querer continuar con esto? Es decir, Taichi se ve tan feliz con Sora y ella se convirtió en tu amiga, o acaso, no tiene nada de significado eso  
  
-. Oh, claro que si, estoy agradecida con Sora, pero mi querido Tai... debe venir conmigo, como veo mis nuevos súbditos están siendo reclutados -sonrió maliciosamente  
  
-. Dirás, los nuevos idiotas, o mejor dicho las nuevas piezas  
  
-. Ya sé que los odias, ellos te hicieron esto, por eso voy a ser cruel... es hora de otra jugada  
  
-. El marcador va Marit 4, digidestinados 1 -dijo molesta  
  
-. Si, no me volveré a confiar, 2 jugadas mas o tal vez necesite una, prepárate, Hikari, Takeru y Miyako ya están bajo mi poder.  
  
-. Como digas -dijo transformándose en gato  
  
***************************  
  
Ahora, en una cafetería, Yamato, Jun, Hikari y Takeru conversaban sobre la boda que se acercaba, ese día Hikari y Takeru tenían algo diferente, no solo en su forma de hablar, si no también en su forma de pensar y actuar...  
  
-. Yamato, yo quiero mucho a Tai, pero me di cuenta de que tu no quieres que se case con Sora, porque no se lo dices, es mejor que... estar aquí sin hacer nada... -dijo Kari de forma extraña  
  
-. Y tu Jun bueno, se nota que tu quieres a Tai, no puedo creer que estés haciéndote tonta, todos sabemos que tu harías todo lo posible por conquistar a Tai y Tai no te ve del todo indiferente -dijo indiscretamente Takeru  
  
-. Eres un Idiota!!! -Jun le da una cachetada a Takeru -prefiero que se case con Sora y sea feliz con ella a que este conmigo y sea infeliz cada día -diciendo esto salió de la cafetería molesta  
  
-. Uy, se nota que es hermana de Daisuke, que carácter -dijo tocándose la mejilla  
  
-. Ella tiene razón Takeru, fue una tontería decirle eso, yo opino lo mismo de Sora  
  
-. Seguro que es por Sora?? -murmuro Hikari  
  
-. YO también me voy, no se que les pasa a ustedes 2, pero no quiero tener nada que ver con esto -también se levanto y se fue  
  
Tsu Zu Ku  
  
*****************  
  
Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? En el próximo capítulo comienza lo cruel, la boda de Tai y Sora se acerca, Yamato aclara cosas con Taichi, lágrimas, víctimas y mas jajajajaja Uy de seguro con esto me atrapan, Muchos Miau para ustedes y Dewa Máta. Dejen Reviews por favor!!! 


	4. Peleas entre amigos, nuevo movimiento: J...

Regresa, Regresa  
  
  
4. - Peleas entre amigos, nuevo movimiento: Jake  
  
  
  
Yamato se quedo pensando con las incoherencias de Takeru y Hikari, en realidad, no quería perder a Sora ni a Tai, pero si quería estar con quien amaba tendría que perder a uno de los 2, de pronto, se le acerco un gato negro y una mujer de cabello castaño, Marit...  
  
-. Señor Ishida se siente bien??? -pregunto inocentemente  
  
-. Si, gracias Marit -respondió con una gran sonrisa  
  
-. Perdona, es que mi gata es una maleducada -sonrió -le gusta observar las piezas del tablero  
  
-. Si, Claro -ignoro la ¿advertencia? -que harías, si el amor de tu vida se casara mañana???  
  
-. Yo que haría? Mmm... veamos, yo aclararía las cosas con la otra persona con quien se va a casar, prefiero hacerlo a quedarme con el sentimiento de por vida  
  
-. Tienes razón Gracias  
  
-. De nada, si buscas a Tai esta en el mirador de la torre de Tokio, y... si buscas a Sora esta con Mimi en su casa -dijo sonriendo "El muy tonto cayó y ni siquiera sabe si es por Sora o por Tai, Ja!"  
  
-. Iré al mirador -diciendo esto se fue en dirección a la torre de Tokio  
  
Marit miró con sorpresa a Yamato, después miro a Jiny quien asintió con la cabeza, Marit sonrió y se siguió paseando por ahí  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Ahora en el mirador Tai ve el atardecer, pensando, recordando y tratando de olvidar, hasta que de pronto alguien le da la vuelta y le da un golpe en la cara, Tai se recupera del golpe y reconoce quien es, baja la mirada y rompe el incomodo silencio...  
  
-. Yama??? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? -pregunto confundido  
  
-. No quiero que te cases con Sora -le dio otro golpe  
  
-. Pero... ¿Porque? -pregunto de nuevo  
  
-. No quiero que Sora este contigo porque ella debe estar conmigo -le grito molesto  
  
-. Yamato... -Tai bajo la mirada  
  
Matt lo empujo contra una pared -. Sora es mía y no dejare que se case contigo ¿entendiste?  
  
-. No, ¿no puedes estar feliz por mí simplemente? ¿Por qué ahora que te necesito? -pregunto sin atrever a levantar la mirada y sollozando  
  
-. Cállate -"No, mejor no" pensó y estaba apunto de darle una cachetada pero solo coloco su mano en la mejilla de Tai -solamente escúchame, yo la quiero... y a ti también Tai-chan, si son infelices me culpare el resto de mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?  
  
-. Si, pero yo jamás haría algo que lastimara a Sora, tan solo confía en mi -dijo secándose las lágrimas  
  
-. Lo sé, no solo Sora me preocupa, tu también -le dio un beso en la frente  
  
-. Yama... algo esta pasando, tiene que ver con la boda y... -Yamato puso su dedo índice en la boca de Tai  
  
-. Solo estas nervioso, relájate, todo saldrá bien -dijo mirándolo tiernamente  
  
-. Gracias Yama... -sonrió despreocupadamente  
  
-. Si, de nada "mejor lo dejo así" -también sonrió  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Mimi, Sora estaba soñando despierta, escribiendo su futuro nombre de casada varias veces: Sora Yagami, Sr. Sora Yagami, Yagami Sora, Sora de Yagami, hay, en fin, así siguió hasta que Miyako la interrumpió...  
  
-. ¿Estas segura de que casarte con Tai es lo correcto? -dijo fríamente  
  
-. Claro que si, yo amo a Tai y él a mí -dijo muy segura  
  
-. Pero si resultara mal sería para siempre -defendió su punto  
  
-. No, Tai jamás me lastimaría, ni yo a él -comenzó a molestarse  
  
-. Oye Miyako! -intervino Mimi molesta -estamos para apoyar a Sora, no para desanimarla  
  
-. Si, lo sé, pero creó que están apresurando las cosas  
  
-. Apresurando??? -dijo Sora confundida -mira quien lo dice, Ken te propuso matrimonio y 2 semanas después se casaron  
  
-. Eso es cierto -dijo Mimi sonriendo -Sora y Tai ya han esperado bastante  
  
De pronto se escucha el timbre, Sora abre la puerta y se encuentra con su futuro esposo Taichi y con Yamato, los deja pasar y les sonríe, todos se sientan en la mesa oyendo los comentarios de Yolei y las represarías de Mimi...  
  
-. Bueno Tai, pienso que tal vez es demasiado pronto para la boda, ya le dije a Sora, si las cosas no salen bien será para siempre, ósea, tu me entiendes, ¿Cómo podrían vivir así? -dijo muy fríamente  
  
-. Voy por mas té, enseguida vuelvo -se levanto Sora molesta  
  
-. Yo te ayudo Sora -dijo Matt levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina con Sora  
  
Ya en la cocina Sora sacaba dulces, preparaba mas té, se molestaba más, le decía a Matt cosas, hasta que...  
  
-. Ella estaba mas entusiasmada con la boda que yo, ¿qué no quiere que me case?  
  
-. No lo sé Sora -dijo tomándola de los hombros -pero yo no quiero que te cases con Tai  
  
-. Eh?? ¿Porque? -pregunto muy seria  
  
-. Porque yo... -beso a Sora en los labios(lo siento para los que odian el sorato)  
  
Sora separo a Matt violentamente -que té pasa?? Sabes que yo amo a Tai, ¡¡¡Vamos, contéstame!!!  
  
-. Yo... lo siento Sora -dijo Matt bajando la mirada  
  
-. Venía a ver si necesitaban ayuda... -dijo Tai con los ojos abiertos de par en par  
  
-. Tai... no, no es lo que tu crees... -dijo Sora sorprendida  
  
Tai se acerco a Sora -. Si, es lo que yo creo -beso a Sora en los labios  
  
-. Tai... entonces como supiste que Yamato...  
  
-. Él me lo dijo, no estoy molesto contigo Sora -le sonrió a Sora  
  
  
Tai salió junto con Sora y el té, mientras que Matt se queda en la cocina tocándose los labios con la mirada fija en el piso, como si esperara que le diera una solución, después salió de la cocina, ahora se encontraban todos...  
  
-. Uh??? Me preguntaba ¿Por qué no estaba Yamato? -dijo Jyou al verlo  
  
-. Es que estaba en la cocina porque quería ayudar a Sora -sonrió Taichi  
  
-. Es cierto, Jyou, Yolei andaba desanimando a Sora -dijo Mimi abrazando a Jyou  
  
-. En serio??? ¿Porque? -le pregunto Koushiro a Miyako  
  
-. Porque pienso que es muy pronto para que se casen  
  
-. Eso no es cierto Miyako, Jyou y yo nos casamos cuando terminamos nuestros estudios y somos muy felices -dijo Mimi sonriendo  
  
-. Pero no siempre es así -bebió un poco de té -es increíble que quieran casarse tan pronto  
  
-. Pero que dices Miyako!!! -se levanto Jun rápidamente -acaso no quieres que Tai y Sora se casen??? Y si las cosas no les resultan bien ese será su problema, lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es desearles suerte -le grito a Yolei  
  
-. Cálmate Jun, que no es necesario que la dejes sorda ya te escucho -le dijo su hermano tratando de calmarla  
  
-. Estas de su lado acaso???! ¿Tu tampoco quieres que se casen Tai y Sora? -le grito a Daisuke  
  
-. No, yo también quiero que se casen -sonrió nerviosamente -además porque no iba a querer que se casaran si yo me caso en marzo???  
  
-. Con quien??? -pregunto Sora sorprendida  
  
-. Oh, con Akane, la chica que conocí cuando iba en la universidad -se sonrojo Davis  
  
-. Con Akane???!!! -grito Hikari celosa  
  
-. Bueno, volviendo con el tema... -interrumpió Ken -yo estoy de acuerdo con Yolei, es demasiado pronto, tal vez deberían esperar mas, aclarar las cosas, necesitan mucho mas tiempo, están apresurando todo  
  
-. Bueno Ken, no quiero ser maleducado pero ese no es tu asunto -le dijo Tai molesto  
  
-. Solo es una opinión, Yolei y yo tan solo queremos que ustedes sean felices  
  
-. Pues Sora y yo se los agradecemos, pero... -Sora lo interrumpió  
  
-. Lo que Tai quiere decir es que nosotros estamos muy bien, y les agradecemos su preocupación, pero estamos seguros de lo que hacemos   
  
-. Vamos -dijo inocentemente Marit -mañana se casaran, mañana será un día de sorpresas, ya lo verán  
  
-. Marit tiene razón, mañana ya veremos que pasa -dijo Mimi sonriendo  
  
  
Tsu Zu Ku  
  
********************  
  
  
Notas: Uh, O_o creo que me equivoque, en el próximo empieza lo bueno jajaja, el próximo... se podría decir que es el final, pero, pero, hay un capitulo extra que titulé "Las memorias de Sora" trata de los recuerdos de Sora con Tai y de lo que opina de la vida y de su boda.  
Dejen sus Reviews por favor (a quien se lo pido si estoy segura de que nadie lo va a leer.  
Bueno, Muchos Miau para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!!! 


	5. La boda de Tai y Sora: Jake Mate

**Regresa, Regresa**

5. - La boda de Sora y Tai: Jake Mate

En una realidad que no es el digimundo ni el mundo real, Marit la diosa de la oscuridad esta mirando su monitor, ya era costumbre oírla hablar sobre un juego de ajedrez y de estar conspirando contra Tai

-. Dime Jiny, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto con su voz molesta

-. Perdóname Marit, pero ya no estoy segura de lo que vas a hacer con Tai y con Sora

-. Deja de preocuparte, que ya es hora, tengo que llegar temprano a la boda, solo faltan 30 minutos para que empiece la boda, las damas de honor debemos llegar temprano...

-. Lo sé -suspiró resignándose -supongo que debo llegar yo a interrumpir ¿verdad?

-. Si, justo cuando Sora y Tai estén en el altar -dijo muy divertida -Oh, ya ves??? Ya perdí 15 minutos, bueno, me tengo que ir

*********************

Mientras tanto, Tai estaba ya en la iglesia, los invitados llegaron, las damas de honor, el sacerdote, el pianista, la familia de Tai, la familia de Sora... y de pronto el piano comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial, una hermosa joven (aunque no quiera admitirlo se veía muy bien) iba del brazo de su padre quien la llevaba al altar, la joven solamente sonreía y varias lagrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas (que rímel tan resistente), al llegar al altar y ser entregada a Tai con la bella música de fondo, algo inesperado sucedió, una pantera interrumpió la ceremonia...

-. Disculpen la interrupción en este día pero vengo a presentar a la diosa de la oscuridad, la diosa Marit -dijo la pantera acercándose al altar, y poniéndose junto a Marit.

-. La pantera habla... ¿Marit? -pregunto Sora confundida

-. Dime Sora, ¿qué quieres saber?

-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Amiga? -parecía saber que pasaría

-. ¿No lo quieres aceptar? Tú lo escuchaste, soy la diosa de ese mundo donde hay un mar oscuro, tengo más poder del que nunca imaginaron

-. Marit? Por favor no, Marit somos amigas, Tai y yo nos vamos a casar... ¿por qué este día?

-. Este día... es mi venganza... ustedes terminaron con mi rey, con mi felicidad... ahora yo acabaré con ustedes -dijo con un tono de desprecio

-. Tu rey... -Sora recordó una batalla con alguien que se hacía llamar "El rey de la oscuridad"

-. Todos los demás salgan, solo deben estar las piezas importantes -les grito Marit -Jiny saca a las piezas inservibles

Toda la gente se miraba confundida hasta que de pronto, la pantera se acercó lentamente y comenzó a lanzar fuego por la boca, hasta que todos los invitados salieron, todos, menos los más importantes, el color del vestido de Marit cambio a negro, tocó la pared con su mano y se abrió un portal a su mundo de la oscuridad (falta la risa macabra jajaja)...

-. Ahora, es tiempo, Taichi tu vienes conmigo

-. ¿Que? No, por favor no -dijo Sora comenzando a llorar

-. ¿Por qué lo haría? -dijo Tai con firmeza

-. Que crees que haría si no lo hicieras? -dijo con un tono escalofriante

-. Esta bien, lo haré, iré contigo -dijo Tai resignándose

-. Muy bien, como ustedes han sido tan amables conmigo... pueden despedirse -dijo Marit mirándolos fríamente

Tai sonrió sin poder oculta la tristeza de sus ojos, se acerco a Mimi, le sonrió y le dio un beso la mejilla

-. Adiós Mimi, tú eres como la hermana odiosa que tengo -dijo en tono de burla

-. Lo mismo digo, eres el hermano insoportable que nunca tuve y que nunca quise tener -abrazo a Tai -Te voy a extrañar mucho Tai -comenzaron a fluir las lágrimas en el rostro de Mimi

-. Yo también -dijo separándose de Mimi

-. Bueno Jyou, cuida bien a Mimi, cuida que no se meta en problemas -le dijo Tai sonriendo

-. Confía en mi, yo cuidare que no se meta en problemas

-. ¿A que te refieres? si soy yo quien lo cuida -dijo Mimi sonriendo

-. Adiós Jyou -dijo Tai sonriendo por el comentario de Mimi

-. Adiós Tai -le dijo Jyou

-. Bueno, Hikari... Miyako... Takeru y Ken, no sé que les pasa últimamente pero los voy a extrañar -les dijo sonriente.

Bueno, así se siguió despidiendo de todos hasta que solo quedaban Matt y Sora...

-. Yamato... te voy a extrañar, prométeme que cuidaras a Sora -dijo Tai dándole la mano

-. Yo también te voy a extrañar Tai, puedes confiar en mi, yo cuidare a Sora por ti -dijo abrazándolo

-. Adiós... Yama -dijo Tai sonriendo mientras se separaba y se dirigía a donde estaba Sora incrédula -Sora yo..

-. NO lo hagas Tai... ¿acaso no te importo? ¿Qué no me amas? -le dijo Sora llorando

-. Es por eso, porque me importas, porque te amo... Si me quedo no soportaría que Marit te hiciera daño -abrazó a Sora -Te amo tanto...

-. Tai yo también te amo, no soportaría que te fueras -lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en su hombro -por favor, no te vayas, quédate a mi lado

-. Lo siento Sora -comenzó a llorar, le dio un beso en los labios, ese beso solo decía te amo, pero también decía Lo siento, el beso fue largo, ni Sora ni Tai querían terminar con aquel momento pero tuvieron que hacerlo, al separarse, sus ojos se encontraron, Sora seco las lágrimas de los ojos de Tai y él le sonrió -te prometo que por siempre te amaré

-. Yo también Tai, siempre, siempre te amaré -le dijo con una linda sonrisa

-. Ten Sora -le dio un collar -te lo iba a dar después de la boda pero con esto...

-. Tai... -tomo el collar y leyó la inscripción -Tai y Sora... siempre juntos... -abrió el collar -siempre estaré contigo y tu conmigo amada Sora -leyó la otra inscripción y miró la foto donde estaban ella y Tai

-. Adiós Sora -dijo Tai cerrando los ojos, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, separándose de Sora y dando la vuelta -no mires atrás, no mires atrás... -murmuraba Tai

-. Detente Marit!!! -grito Jiny -pensé que podría pero no puedo, a pesar de que ellos me convirtieron en una pantera no puedo soportarlo, no puedo

-. Jiny... -Marit miró a Sora -lo siento mucho

-. Tu eras mi amiga, confíe en ti, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor no -grito Sora dejándose caer al piso

-. Tienes razón Sora, les daré una oportunidad, yo puedo ver el pensamiento de las personas, entonces, si todos quieren que Tai se quede... Yo regresaré al mundo de la oscuridad y ustedes pueden continuar con su boda, pero, si uno solo quiere que Tai se vaya el vendrá conmigo -dijo sonriendo sinceramente

-. Marit... él parece no querer cambiar de opinión... -dijo Jiny triste

-. Por eso no me gustan los humanos, no pueden ser simplemente felices con ver la felicidad de la persona que aman, bueno, les doy 10 segundos -dijo sentándose y mirándolos fijamente

-. Tai... -se levanto Sora y fue a donde estaba él (había recuperado la esperanza) -Te amo

-. Se acabo el tiempo, Tai viene conmigo -anunció Marit poniéndose de pie y desviando la mirada

-. Qué? No, no puede ser, todos deseamos que Tai se quede -dijo Sora desesperada

-. No, alguien dudo, y deseo que no quería tenerlo cerca

-. Ya estarán felices ¿verdad? Por eso no querían que me casara con Tai, ustedes 6 no querían que me casara con Tai -dijo Sora mirando a Yolei, Ken, Kari, TK, Jun y Matt

-. Te equivocas... por donde empezaré... oh, ya sé Hikari... Estoy tan feliz por Tai y Sora... Me da gusto que se vayan a casar, porque se aman en verdad, Yamato y Jun deberían estar felices por ellos... ahora Takeru... Vaya, que bien que por fin se van a casar, ojalá que Matt no haga alguna tontería y los moleste... Miyako... Sora se va a casar, ¡que emoción! No sé porque se tardan tanto, deberían casarse de inmediato, no creo que algo salga mal porque en realidad si algo saliera mal sabrían como arreglarlo... Ken... Me alegro por ellos, se que todo saldrá bien, como ocurrió conmigo y Yolei, realmente solo les deseo lo mejor... Jun... Tai realmente se va a casar, bueno, estoy mejor así, viéndolo feliz con Sora, me gusta verlo feliz, por eso deseo que Sora sea feliz, para que el sonría como acostumbra hacerlo... ahora uno muy interesante... No, no puedo dejar que Tai este con Sora, no puedo, tendré que perder a Tai, pero no me importa, con tal de que sea feliz con ella, no me importa lo demás... ¿quieres saber de quien es este pensamiento? -dijo Marit seriamente

-. Si, quiero saber quien pensó eso -dijo Sora sorprendida

-. Fue su mejor amigo, Yamato, y en realidad, el esta confundido -sonrió Marit -el esta enamorado de Tai, el deseaba que tu te fueras, para poder quedarse con Tai, pero no lo acepto y opto por mentirse a el mismo

-. Ahora entiendo -Dijo Sora dejándose caer al piso -Tai???

-. Adiós a todos -caminó hacia el portal

-. Lo siento, realmente... me hicieron sentir compasión, trate de ayudarlos pero... realmente lo siento -dijo Marit caminando con Tai

-. Último movimiento, Jake Mate -murmuro Jiny

-. Regresa, Regresa... Tai regresa!!! -gritaba Sora entre sollozos -Solo regresa, regresa

-. Sora... -se acerco Jun y se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a llorar igual que Sora

-. Regresa Tai... ¡regresa, regresa! -seguía diciendo Sora mientras abrazaba a Jun

-. Adiós Sora... Te amo -fue lo último que dijo Tai antes de desaparecer en el portal junto con Marit y Jiny

-. Regresa, regresa, Tai regresa, por favor solo regresa -se levanto Sora y fue a donde había estado el portal -yo te esperaré Tai, por siempre te amaré...

-. Sora... -se acerco Yamato -lo siento, yo no quería que... -iba a poner su mano en el hombro de Sora pero...

-. ¡No me toques! Váyanse, quiero estar sola... no quiero saber nada de ti Yamato... Tan solo quiero que Tai regrese -dijo Sora llorando y alejándose de Yamato

-. Ten en cuenta Sora, que no eres la única que quiere que Tai regrese -le dijo Jun y después salió corriendo

Todos se fueron menos Sora, aunque sabían que realmente le debía ser doloroso, no podían hacer nada para regresarle su felicidad, para regresarle a su Tai, también sabían que nadie podría reemplazar el gran amigo que era Tai, el chico alegre y despistado... todos aquellos recuerdo volvían a la mente de todos, momentos felices y tristes, ahora todos esos momentos era felices, gratos, un tesoro, era lo único que les quedaba de él, de Taichi Yagami.

Sora seguía frente a la pared de la iglesia repitiendo una simple palabra...

-. Regresa, regresa...

¿¿¿¿Fin????

O ¿¿¿¿Tsu Zu Ku????

*********************

_Notas: Se podría decir que es el final, pero hay algo extra, las memorias de Sora... jajaja, V_V bueno, trate de hacerlo lo más triste posible pero solo salió esto, lo siento, Soy una loca con bastante autoestima y nunca me deprimo jajaja, en realidad este fic lo escribí para pasarlo al ingles, yo sigo con la traducción de todos los capítulos, y en realidad este fic se iba a llamar "Will always love you" la canción del guardaespaldas, pero se me hizo medio cursi y como no es song fic... bueno, el caso es que en ingles es "Come back, Come Back" , espero que les haya gustado esta historia, perdón, por la parte Yamachi, ya se que dije que nada de yaoi pero es que... no me pude resistir ^_^. Por favor dejen sus reviews!!! Que me dan animo para seguir escribiendo jejeje (aunque no lo crean así es)._

_Muchos Miau para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


	6. Las memorias de Sora

Regresa, Regresa

**6. – Las memorias de Sora**

No entiendo... ¿cuánto tiempo ah pasado ya? Un día... una semana... un mes... o tal vez un año... no lo sé, se que debo verme patética... viviendo del recuerdo... cuando era feliz... cuando sonreía... cuando estaba el, mi felicidad, mi razón de vivir... Lo peor de todo es que no puedo odiar a nadie... debería odiar a Marit y a Yamato... pero no puedo, Marit sabe muy bien como me siento y lo intentó... ni siquiera le agrada Tai, solo quiere su poder... Y a Yamato tampoco puedo odiarlo, ya que se que el esta peor que yo, se dio cuenta de que amaba a Tai muy tarde... ahora estoy saliendo de mi oficina, todos aquí piensan que debería dejar atrás a Tai, que debería buscarme a otra persona... dicen que ya ah pasado bastante tiempo, que no debo exagerar, pero... ¿por qué la vida es así? ¿Para que te da felicidad, si después te va a desmoronar quitándote todo? El amor puede ser lo más maravilloso del mundo o lo más doloroso... antes todos me miraban y me envidiaban... pero ahora todos me tienen lastima, creen que no lo noto, siempre están diciendo "Pobre Sora, Tai la dejo porque la amaba, desearía poder ayudarla" ahora nada me importa... llegué a mi casa... nadie me entiende... nadie sabe lo que es despertar por la mañana y saber que no esta esa persona, que jamás volverás a verlo junto a ti... dedicándote su vida, esperándote, solo y exclusivamente a ti...

Aveces temo que empiezo a olvidar... su dulce aliento, sus ojos que siempre expresaban alegría y amor por la vida, sus besos... nadie sabe lo que es vivir sabiendo que la persona que amas te encargo a Dios solamente a ti... que sufría y se desmoronaba por dejarte atrás... que para que poder seguir tenía que repetirse las razones para no ponerte en riesgo... nadie lo entiende... solo Jun... siempre que me siento mal Jun viene y me dice todo lo que Tai deseaba para mi, lo que desearía para mi...

_Esta noche... en noches como estas Tai y yo nos sentábamos en esta misma ventana y esperábamos abrazados... y luego el riachuelo comenzaba a brillar... la luna se reflejaba y la blanca nieve caía... ese recuerdo... cuando me decía "Sora, te amo... eres a la única persona con la que quiero compartir este momento" yo solamente cerraba mis ojos y dejaba que Tai me dijera lo mucho que me amaba... son esos momentos que tal vez nunca apreciamos, debí apreciar ese momento, ¿cuándo se sabe cual será el último?... ¿cómo sabes que vas acabar así? Frente a la misma ventana, con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos, con el contorno de las lagrimas marcado en tu rostro, y eres incapaz de derramar una lágrima mas, porque aunque desees llorar tus ojos ya no pueden, no tienen ni una lágrima mas... _

_Cuando él estaba el mundo era tan bello y maravilloso, pero cuando se fue el mundo fue triste y deprimente, ya no hubo cosas bellas, aquellos atardeceres y amaneceres que veíamos juntos ahora son solo una ilusión... la magia que el mundo daba ahora solamente es una explicación... El mundo no tiene nada que ofrecerme, ni nada que darme... lo único que quiero y deseo jamas volverá... daría todo lo que tengo, todo cuanto poseo por verlo una vez mas... no pido que se quede junto a mi... solo un último beso, seguido por su sonrisa de 'no te preocupes'_

_estoy tan cansada... ya no puedo... necesito descansar, jejeje viejo recuerdo el que vino a mi esta noche... cuando Tai me propuso matrimonio en casa de mis padres... Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente..._

-. Tai Sora me dijo que necesitabas hablar con nosotros ¿todo esta bien? –le pregunto mi madre

-. Oh, claro es solo que –Tai se sonrojo y bajo la mirada –quería pedirles la mano de Sora en matrimonio

-. Tai... –dije muy emocionada antes de desmayarme

-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –me pregunto Tai cuando abrí los ojos

-. Claro amor –le dije sonriendo

-. Que bien... –Se levanto, tomo mi mano y después se inco –Sora Takenouchi... me darías el honor de casarte conmigo y hacerte feliz por siempre

-. Si... –dije besándolo

Mis padres nos vieron muy felices y después se fueron a la cocina...

_Fue un bello recuerdo... Tai me dio un collar no lo eh visto desde la boda... la foto que traía era la foto que nos tomamos hace años... cuando éramos niños... después de regresar del digimundo... es la foto de nuestro primer beso... no las tomo Mimi, nos dio una copia a los 2, la mía esta guardada en un estuche... donde guardo mis cosas valiosas... aquí esta el collar... Tai y Sora Siempre juntos... Siempre estarás conmigo y yo contigo amada Sora... ¿eh? Que es eso, debajo de la foto hay algo, veamos..._

Para: la linda y bella Sora:

De: Taichi Yagami

Sonríe Sora, hay algo que me tiene inquieto, tiene que ver con la boda y con tu amiga Marit, no es por nada pero no me agrada, de hecho siento como si la odiara, bueno, Sora si algo resultara mal... no quiero que llores, tu bello rostro no puede ser visto con lágrimas... solo vive, se feliz, creo que es todo, ya sabes que el tiempo no me quito la falta de creatividad para escribir cartas.

~ Con mucho amor Tai ~

Gracias Tai... ahora estoy mejor... ya se que día es hoy, exactamente hace un año desapareciste de mi vida... iré a la iglesia... de seguro me encontrare con Jun... ella si lo supero, se caso con Cody y a su hijo le pusieron Taichi en honor a el jejeje, pero aún así Jun quiere a Tai, no como antes... ya llegué, alguien esta justo donde Tai desapareció ¿quién es? Oh, es Yamato...

-. Hola Yamato...

-. Sora... –dice viendo sorprendido a Sora

-. No te preocupes, solo vine a pedirte disculpas

-. Lamento que por mi culpa haya pasado eso –dijo bajando la mirada

-. Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Sora sonriendo

-. ¿Aún esperas a Tai?

-. No, Tai me entiende mejor de lo que creí ¿Y tu sigues esperando?

-. Yo siempre esperaré, por qué estoy seguro que volverá

-. Madura ya ¿quieres? –salió Sora de la iglesia renunciando a todo lo que la ataba a esa tristeza y a todo lo que la mantenía en pie, renuncio a la esperanza de volver a ver el sonriente rostro de Tai, tan dulce e inocente como el de un niño –No, ya no, no regreso cuando se lo pedí con desesperación... pero si pudiera decirle algo sería regresa, regresa y se feliz con alguien mejor que yo –le dijo Sora a Yamato mientras miraba al frente, yéndose de la misma forma en que se fue Tai, sin mirar atrás, renunciando y sin arrepentirse.

-. La que debe madurar eres tu... porque cuando regrese volveré a ser tu rival –sonrió malévolamente mientras una lágrima melancólica se deslizaba por su mejilla –Si, y la próxima vez créeme, yo seré quien se quede con Tai –Matt coloco un ramo de Iris en el piso y después salió de la iglesia, sin saber que aveces nuestros deseos se hacen realidad, de una manera o de otra...

**Ahora sí...**

EL FIN

*************************

_Bueno ^_^ espero que les haya gustado jejejeje pobre Sora, como dije antes lo hice lo mas triste que pude pero soy una loca con mucha autoestima que no me deprimo con nada Jajajaja bueno creo que es todo, no creo que quieran continuación, ya que parece que solo le gusto a la señorita Yaiza, V_V me deprimo o no me deprimo mmm... bueno, creo que para eso necesitas sensibilidad jijiji. Volviendo al fic, podría que si hago continuación sería mas Yamachi que Taiora jajaja, me reservo mis comentarios para mi._

_Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
